Channel plates for liquid metal micro switches (LIMMS) can be made by sandblasting channels into glass plates, and then selectively metallizing regions of the channels to make them wettable by mercury or other liquid metals. One problem with the current state of the art, however, is that the feature tolerances of channels produced by sandblasting are sometimes unacceptable (e.g., variances in channel width on the order of ±20% are sometimes encountered). Such variances complicate the construction and assembly of switch components, and also place limits on a switch's size (i.e., there comes a point where the expected variance in a feature's size overtakes the size of the feature itself).